


Dressed to Impress

by lha



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Old Military Family, Press and Tabloids, Uniforms, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lha/pseuds/lha
Summary: This is my slightly obscure response to the Royal Wedding...Guests should be looking their best for the big day.





	Dressed to Impress

“What are you doing?” Paul asked walking into the conservatory at the back of their San Francisco home, and being assailed by the smell.

“I’m polishing your dress uniform boots,” Gabriel said, not stopping or lifting his focussed gaze.

“Why?” Paul asked.

“Because I’ve done mine and I know you well enough to know that you won't do your own.”

“I put them through the refresh yesterday,” Paul said leaning against the door frame and trying to suppress the desire to smile.

“Which means they’re clean but not polished. Grandpa Reed would roll in his grave if he thought I’d let you cross the threshold for an event like this without being spit and polished within an inch of your life.” 

“You do realise this isn’t even a formal Starfleet event?”

“It’s the biggest social event on the planet in a decade and we’re there representing Starfleet.”

“We’re there because you know the happy couple and they like you,” Paul corrected.

“Yes, but we’ll be wearing Starfleet uniform and therefore, representing the Fleet. And even if we weren’t it’s good manners that we look our best.”

“He’s doing my buttons next,” Hugh said, coming up behind Paul and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. 

“I need to do Paul’s buttons first, “ he said, holding one of the boots currently on his arm up and tilting it so that he could inspect it in the sunlight.

“Are you encouraging this?” Paul asked. “Do you think that anyone is going to even notice the effort that he’s putting in?”

“That’s not really the point is it?” Hugh said, equally jovially. “This is the biggest wedding on Earth in I don’t know how long and we’re going (because we happen to be married to a close personal friend of the groom). I think that putting a little extra effort in is just adding to the occasion. The entire Federation news corp are going to be there after all.”

“Surely they’ll have someone better to look at than us?” Paul said, turning to look at Hugh more closely. “The President of Earth is getting married, surely no-one is going to care about the groom’s friend and his partners.”

“Have you forgotten you’re married to the head of Starfleet Medical?” Gabe asked absently setting the boot and his brush aside, apparently content that they were done.

“I’m pretty sure that I’m not who they’re going to care about,” Hugh said lightly, running his fingers through Paul’s hair. “Are you going to the barber?”

“Before tomorrow?” he asked incredulously. “I wasn’t planning on it, no.” 

“You can come with me this afternoon,” Gabriel said. He’d moved on to his jacket, sliding some kind of protective sheet behind the button and was polishing as though his life depended on it.

“Do I have to?” he asked petulantly.

“Yes, and when you come back I’m going to moisturise you both within an inch of your life.” Gabriel’s head shot up at this, his hands stilling. “I’m joking!” Hugh said throwing his hands up, but we should have an early night.”

******

“Admiral! Doctor! Captain!” 

The voices from the press-pen were struggling to be heard over the excitement of the crowd outside of the venue.

“Admiral Lorca was Henry Mountbatten's commanding officer during his service with Starfleet,” one of the news anchors was saying as they were blinded by the lights of photographers. “He’s here with his husbands; Captain Paul Stamets, currently working on something terribly hush hush in the science division and Doctor Hugh Culber, Head of Starfleet Medical. Admiral Lorca is now in charge of all Fleet movements and the critical response force. He must be delighted to see one of his young charges marrying today, and the fact that he’s marrying the serving Earth President is just the icing on the cake. This truly is a fairytale wedding and these three men are dressed for the occasion!”

“Who are you wearing?” someone else called out.

“Starfleet,” Hugh replied with smile. “And a little TLC from Gabriel Lorca.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and Ihope you enjoyed!  
> Please do let me know your thoughts, here or on twitter @LHAagain  
> Lx


End file.
